


Chemical Reactions - Part 12

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [12]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Smut, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.PART 12: Catching up on grading, writing lesson plans, and working out as.the school gym was an honest answer which Barry took personally…that is until he showed up at the pool, ready to change your mind.





	Chemical Reactions - Part 12

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience! I know I took forever but I hope it was worth it. Feedback is appreciated! Also hey! Sex Ed! Don’t have (penetrative) sex in the pool. I had to fact check that and so my plans changed to this lol

As Thanksgiving Break approached, where you would be on the actual holiday never crossed your mind. It wasn’t a priority, and it wasn’t difficult either. For the last couple of years, you celebrated with Caitlin and Ronnie. Your relationship with Barry was still new enough that it had never crossed your mind that maybe you and Barry might spend the time together. Your relationship was so entwined with your day to day life at school that you must’ve thought Thanksgiving Break off of school meant you and Barry wouldn’t see each other for a while. It clearly didn’t sit well with Barry when he asked you what your plans were.

You’re sitting at a table with Barry, Caitlin, and Ronnie in the teacher’s lounge. Eating lunch, everyone is preoccupied with schoolwork but it’s Barry who breaks the silence.

“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving Break?” Barry asks Ronnie. Ronnie looks to Caitlin for confirmation before responding.

“Cait has a dress fitting. I have to deal with some other wedding details and then dinner with my family.” Ronnie looks sympathetically at Cait. She doesn’t have the best relationship with her mom.

Barry looks at you.

“And what about you, Babe?” Caitlin smiles at Barry’s use of the petname.

“Oh not much. Catch up on sleep, grading, writing lesson plans, and maybe working out here at the school gym.” It was an honest answer, but it clearly rubbed Barry the wrong way. You didn’t realize you’d forgotten to include him in your plans until after lunch.

You catch him in the hall before heading back to class.

“Hey, Barr, what are your plans for break? You didn’t say…”

With his hand on the doorknob to his room, Barry turns and smiles at you.

“I’ll let you know,” he says with a wink.

* * *

 

Its two days before Thanksgiving and you’re at the gym. CCA has an amazing exercise facility, much like the kind you’d find on a college campus. Except no one is on campus. The dorms are empty and most teachers cherish their time away from the school too much to come during the break.

After about 45 minutes of circuit training, your muscles are burning and becoming sluggish. Since it actually hasn’t been too cold this November, you decide to cool down and relax with some laps in the pool. You challenge yourself to be fast and hold your breath as long as possible, but it’s not record breaking by any means.

A loud splash breaks your concentration and you get water up your nose as you come up for air. You’re coughing, removing your goggles and wiping the water droplets out of your eyes as you look around. You can see where the splash and ripples are coming from, but you have no idea what caused it. Then icy fingers curl around your ankle and you’re suddenly yanked under water.

Water fills your lungs as you cry out. Your eyes are closed to protect against the chlorine and you start kicking hard and fast, trying to loosen the grip on your leg and fighting to get to the surface.

The fingers don’t put up much of a fight. They release their hold and in fact raise up higher to grip your waist. Another hand holds your waist and comes up to the surface with you.

You cough and shove the hands away from you, splashing your assailant.

“Hey! Y/N it’s okay. It’s just me! It’s Barry! I was just messing with you!” Barry rattles off, blocking your splashes and subsequent hits. You stop when you recognize his voice.

“Barry? What the hell?! Why would you do that?!” you start splashing and hitting him again.

“I’m sorry!” he squeals. “I was just messing with you. Just trying to scare you.”

“Well you did a hell of a job,” you snark back, starting to lose your fire. Barry slowly treads water and comes closer to you. He loops his arms around your waist to keep you afloat. Your hands rest on his chest while you take in the sight of him. He’s shirtless and wearing gym shorts in lieu of swim trunks. Looking around the room, you finally notice a gym bag and a pile of clothes.

“What are you doing here?” you ask as Barry leans in for a kiss. “Wait, what if someone sees us!?” Barry grins and follows through with the kiss.

“We’re the only ones here. And you know as well as I do, that the security cameras write over themselves every couple of days and only get checked when there’s a reason. I was jogging on the track outside and came in to take a shower.” Barry looks down at your cleavage as your breasts push against his chest. You’re wearing a string bikini because it’s the only one you own. “Imagine my surprise when I find you here. Looking sexy.”

“Ugh!” You playfully roll your eyes and splash him. “You knew I was going to be here!”

“Yeah, but not when,” Barry chuckles. You loop your arms around his neck and allow Barry to swim backwards until you’re in the shallow end and near a wall. Barry backs you up against the wall, putting his hands on the edge of it and caging you in. You playfully run your fingers through his hair, just how you like to do it when you shower together.

“So this was your plan for break? Stalk me?” You quirk an eyebrow at him.

“No. There’s no need to stalk you. I already caught you,” he kisses the tip of your nose. “You’re mine.” You liked the sound of that. “I like to run on the track, though, when school is in session, and I’m not gonna mess up my routine now.” You drag your hands down his chest and stomach.

“See, I knew you had a runner’s body,” you tease him, admiring his smooth and pale skin. He’s wearing gym shorts and you can’t help but tug at the waist band underwater to see if he’s wearing boxers. They’re red boxer briefs and it takes all of your control to keep your hand out of his pants. Barry smirks. He presses you into the wall and your legs come up to wrap around his waist, resting above his waistband.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” he whispers in your ear. You arch your back, tightening the grip of your legs and thrusting your breasts near his face.

“I want you,” you keen and then you sink back down to grind against him and kiss him. You suck on Barry’s tongue and he groans, releasing his grip on the wall and grabbing your ass firmly with one hand. Either it’s the shorts rippling through the water or Barry is already way ahead of you. Your core is aching and that thrill of being at school turns you on, getting wetter and wetter. You reach beneath you to palm him. “I can’t wait. I can’t wait to get back to your place or mine. I need you now.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Barry peppers your throat with kisses, kissing away stray water droplets. “But the pool chemicals can mess with your body. Get inside you. It’s not sanitary for me to fuck you in here.” Barry’s hips buck and he grinds his teeth as he raises your hips.

Leave it to Mr. Barry Allen to give you a chemistry lesson in the same sentence as he says he wants to fuck you. But it makes sense and you yield to his expertise since you’ve never had sex in a pool. You imagine that yes, with the ins and outs of his thrusting, pool water would undoubtedly mix.

You pout, realizing you’ve worked yourself up for nothing. Barry kisses your pouty lips.

“Oh don’t worry baby. There’s more to sex than just _that_.” You roll your eyes. As if you need reminding of that!

Barry squeezes one of your breasts as he presses you in the pool wall again.

“What are you going to do?” you ask in anticipation. Barry kisses you hard and into distraction. You don’t realize it until it’s already happened that Barry has untied your bikini, top and bottom. “Oh my god, Barry!” you gasp as he pulls them away and tosses them into the deep end. Rather than going after them, you hide your naked frame between Barry and the wall. Your feet still barely touch the bottom.

“I love how the pool light dances across your skin,” Barry murmurs, perfectly calm and kissing your shoulder. “You’re beautiful. Like a mermaid,” he chuckles. “You wanna swim after your suit? I wanna see that perfect ass.” His hand slides over the smooth curve of your butt.

“Maybe later,” you grin as you capture Barry’s mouth. You’d wrap your legs around him to grind your naked sex along his shorts but he won’t let you. His hand on your ass moves to grip your hip and press your flat against the wall.

“Spread those legs, baby,” Barry moans into your mouth. You do as you’re told, widening your stance. His fingers slide down between your lips, the slick consistency of your slit is definitely not pool water. “You really do want me, huh?”

“Mmhm,” you moan. Barry nips at your lip.

“Can’t go more than a day? What if you do?” he whispers near your ear. His fingers are teasing your entrance, not once going in. It’s maddening. Your fingers dig into his shoulders as you cling to him. Your breasts float and bounce in the water between you. “Do you touch yourself on the nights we’re not together? Like this?” His finger brushes over your clit and a small cry is elicited from your throat. It echoes in the otherwise empty building. You bury your face in Barry’s throat. He starts rubbing your clit alternating between direct and indirect pressure. “Do you say my name? I love it when you do.”

“Yes, Barry,” you whimper in response. Barry hums with satisfaction and reacts by pressing his hips against you; his cock is hard but trapped in his shorts. Your reach into the water to grasp him, squeezing and rubbing him through the clothing.

“Are you addicted to me?” Barry purrs, nipping at your earlobe. You’re moving your hips, grinding against Barry’s fingers, desperate for release. He draws circles around your clit. You gently squeeze his cock.

“Are you sure you’re not addicted to me?” you retort. Barry’s hips jerk forward into your hand.

“Oh I most certainly am.” He pulls his head back to look at you and smirks. “I just want to know if it’s mutual.” He presses on your clit like a little hot button and your eyes flutter closed as a sensation jolts through you, signifying your proximity to climax.

“Definitely.” You ride Barry’s hand, renewed with fervor and need. You kiss him passionately, both hands coming up to card through his wet hair. You spur Barry on. His fingers rub and press on your ignited nerve endings until they explode. Your climax hits you like a wave, almost literally, as your shaking body sends ripples and splashes throughout the pool.

“Yeah, baby, that feel good?” Barry praises you in whispers as he gently strokes you, each time earning him a shudder of your body. Your clit is swollen and sensitive. That’s how Barry likes it.

He eases up and removes his hand, then wraps his arms around your waist and you hold onto him as he pushes away from the wall. He treads water and floats the two of you into the deep end of the pool. You lazily grab at your drifting bathing suit. Barry releases you so that you can tread water as he helps you put on your bikini.

“What about you?” you ask Barry, touching his thigh underwater.

“Tonight, baby, my place,” he grins and kisses you.

“Oh, so you do have plans for Thanksgiving Break!” you tease him and playfully splash at him.

“Well hopefully,” he replies.

“What do you mean?” You loop your arms around Barry’s neck and go limp, letting him drag you through the water in circles.

“Well…I was wondering…if maybe…you’d like to come home with me for Thanksgiving dinner?” Barry allows for a small pause. “It’s at Joe’s house. Iris and Eddie will be there and so will Wally. He’s a student here but we’re like brothers. He’s discreet.” Barry is turning red with nervousness.

“You want me to meet your family? Like…officially?”

“Yes,” he says with a half-cocked smile.

“I’d love to,” you kiss Barry sweetly, a smile curving your lips. And then all of the sudden you put both hands on the crown of Barry’s head and shove him underwater. “Payback!” you squeal.


End file.
